Out of the Darkness
by agui0388
Summary: The Sequel to Could it be Love or is it Lust. Awakened form the Darkness that enveloped him is Ezra now ready to face the trails that face him or is he doomed to fail?
1. First Verse

**This is the Sequel to Could it be Love or is it Lust.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own star wars Rebels Disney does**

 _ **Out of the Darkness- The life of Ezra Bridger**_

Darkness. "Why is it so dark?" There was an endless amount of darkness. Until a bright light. Getting up and slowly looking around there were very familiar things helmets scattered about and a dusty work bench. "Why am I in my tower!?" Ezra yelled. He got up and ran to his mirror looking at himself in disbelief. 'Was it all a dream.' He thought to himself as he thought of how young he looked. He then looked at his calendar a year and a half before the day he meet the crew of the Ghost. "Was it all a dream." He said but then decided to make sure. Holding out his right hand and closing his eyes he reached out to the force when he opened his eyes everything in his room was suspended in mid air. "That was no dream."

The day he became a specter

It's today Ezra said as he got out of bed and got ready. No longer did he wear a orange pilot suit he now had something more reminiscent of the Jedi to wear. It was white with some brown and blue mixed in with a blue half face mask and a white hood with blue trim. He was taller then what he was when he had the vision of himself meeting the crew, but that was to be expected he still remembered all his training he had received through it and continued with his training. "Now off to central city." He said to himself.

Walking through the crowds he saw a familiar sight of imperial officers shaking down an alien street vendor so with his hood off and head down he bumped into the officer taking his communicator in the act. "Spare a yogan sir." He said in a weak voice. "Get out of my sight you lothrat!" The officer told him. walking away and place his hood and mask on he went over the coms. "This is a code red all officers to the square." With that the imperials went on to the square throwing the yogans on the floor in the process. Going back to the street vendor he helped him get the yogans in the basket taking the one handed to him. "Who are you?" The vendor asked. "Just someone trying to get by." He responded as he vaulted himself to the roof tops.

Ezra then ran along until he was where he needed to be overlooking the imperials. "Dumb as ever." He said to himself smiling under his mask he then felt a familiar feeling in the force. Looking over to it and their he was Kanan with his green long sleeve and partial armor. He then ducked down to avoid being seen by Kanan. He looked on as he saw the specters signaling each other and thought to himself. 'Sorry guys but I'm going to put a small wrench in your plains today.'

Watching as the crew took out the troopers he then made his move. He jumped on one of the speeders. "Thanks for all your hard work." Ezra told them sarcastically avoiding a punch from Zeb. Then he decided 'why not' gently force pushing Zeb into the wall just enough to irritate him and then speed off on the speeder. "It can't be." Kanan said aloud. As Ezra was speeding down the road here came Sabine. She pointed her blaster pistol at him only to get force pulled in his lap. She then put the blaster to his head but the feeling of something in her back made her stop. "That's a Lightsaber in your back if you don't want to be run through I'd but the blaster down." Ezra told her. She did while saying. "If the big guy catches you he's going to end you." Her looked at her trying to see through her tented screen. When she saw his eyes she was amazed at how deep they looked a vibrant electric blue unlike any eyes she had seen before. "Well then it's a good thing I have such a beautiful bargaining chip then." He told her. She then glared at him through her helmet thinking. 'Damn this guy is good.'

As they Central city's gates two storm troopers on speeders began pursuing them and opened fire. Ezra then repositioned Sabine so that she could drive the speeder. "I'm going to take care of those two behind us don't try anything funny." Ezra told Her as he got up on the crates. Then Sabine heard a sound she had only heard in holovids of Jedi Pop hiss. She then looked behind her to see him wielding not one but two blue light sabers. He began blocking the blaster fire from the two speeders then he smiled to himself deactivating his blades and calling upon the force he then lifted the speeders throwing them behind Zeb and Kanan.

"Uhh Kanan are those what I think they are?" Zeb asked Kanan as they were chasing down the boy who stole their loot. "Yes they are." Kanan responded. 'Who is this kid.' He thought to himself. "Specter four take these to the Ghost I'm going to get those crates." Kanan told Zeb. As Zeb came to a stop and grabbed the crates he said. "If Kanan catches that kid I'm gonna end him." Ezra then sat back down and took control of the speeder. "What are you?" Sabine asked him. He looked at her. "All in good time gorgeous, all in good time." After saying that he smirked under his mask. Kanan had finally caught up to him when he noticed that he had Sabine in his lap. Pulling back not wanting to endanger her he began to follow. The three then heard the sound of an incoming tie fighter. "This is going to be fun." Ezra said. Sabine looked at him and without thinking said. "Are you crazy how is this going to be fun?"

Sabine was then answered not with words but with what he did next. Ezra then reached out to the tie fighter and stopped it in its tracks crushing it in the process. After he was done he then exited the road and headed for his tower. Kanan then called to Hera. "Specter one to ghost were going to need you down here." Hera then responded. "Got it specter one on my way."

Ezra then came to the spot where his speeder had been shot down in his vision and stopped. "Time to get off." He told Sabine. Getting Sabine off of him and then he himself got off the speeder. As Kanan closed in from behind on his own. He stopped and got off his speeder as well. "Kid who in the force are you." Kanan called to Ezra. Being meet not by words but with one finger in the air as in to ask him to wait a second the ghost then came in from above but so were two other tie fighters they were still quite a ways, away but Ezra wanted to see some more shock and awe from the ghosts crew. Calling out to the force again he reached out to the tie fighters and slammed tem into each other. Feeling satisfied he brushed his hands together as if he was getting dirt off them. "I'll answer your questions on your ship so shall we go or are you going to keep on gawking." Ezra told Kanan. "Fine but your turning over your weapons." Kanan told Ezra. "This is not the time for that or do you want all of the Empire down here." Ezra responded. "He's right specter one we have to go now." Sabine told Kanan. "Fine." Was Kanan's response has they loaded up on into the ghost. Ezra smirking decided to load not just the two containers but the speeder as well with the flick of his wrist he used the force to load the three items on the ghost before they departed.

While in the cargo hold of the Ghost

Zeb went to grab the crates. "Hands off fuzz ball, those are mine." Ezra told him standing in his way. "There not your blasters." Sabine retorted. "I got them first." Ezra quipped back. "It's not who's first it's who's last." Kanan told him as he went to open the crates. Well went to only to be tripped by Ezra through the force. "Alright kid who are you?" Kanan asked. "Who am I? I think the question really is who are you all?" Ezra responded the ghost had gone into Hyperspace and Hera had made her way to the cargo hold to here the question posed. "What do you mean who are we?" Sabine retorted pointing her right index finger at him. "Knock it off Sabine or shall I tell Kanan, Hera, Zeb and chopper about your tattoo of a phoenix on the small of your back or how about your birth mark right by yo.." Ezra was cut off by Sabine placing her hands on his mouth. "Lucky guess, how did you know that anyways?" She said to him taking off her helmet and pointing her finger at him. Hera's right brow raised the kid had peaked her interest. He then bent in toward Sabine's ear and began to whisper. By the time he was done several minutes had passed and the crew looked at them with questioning eyes increasingly so since the young Mandolorian girl's face was now a deep shade of red. She quickly backed up head down in defeat.

"Then of course there is the muscle of the group Zeb, Former Honor guard of Lassan." Ezra stated shifting his gaze over to Zeb. "How did you know that?" Zeb asked in shock. "Oh and I know the name and rank of the person who commanded the raid your home planet as well as what he looks like." Ezra told him slyly. Zeb then went for Ezra only to be stopped by Kanan. "We want answers now!" Kanan told him sternly. "But I'm not done yet." Ezra told him. "Next is Hera Syndulla." He said shift his gaze to Hera her eye twitching slightly. "Captain of the ghost and it's pilot, call sign specter two." Ezra looked at her. "Daughter to Cham Syndulla, and the mother bear of the group." Ezra finished looking at Hera seeing as he got a slight reaction from his last statement he moved on. "Then there is chopper an annoying rust bucket of a driod." Ezra told them Chopper now raising his arms wanting to shock him. "And last but not least Kanan Jarrus leader of the group." Ezra stated now setting eyes on Kanan. "Former Padawan learner to Jedi Master Depa Billaba.." Ezra was cut off by Kanan grabbing his shirt "Who are you!?" He demanded. "Be mindful of your feelings Caleb Dume, anger leads to the dark side of the force." Ezra told him. "How do you know that name?" Kanan said backing away trying to regain control of his feelings. "Because as you were once the padawan of Depa Billaba I was once your padawan at least in a vision I had over a year and a half ago." Ezra told him pulling his mask and hood off. "That's impossible I have never taking a padawan." Kanan stated. "Search through the force and you will know the truth you and I both know the force works in mysterious ways." Ezra told him. Kanan stretched through the force and felt the bond between the two of them and then a flood of memories were given to him through the force. "How is this possible?" Kanan asked allowed. "I was hoping you would tell me master." Ezra said smiling. The rest of the crew looking at the two in confusion.

 **To be continued...**

 **So what did you guys think do you like it please R &R.**


	2. Second Verse

_**Hopefully everyone liked the first chapter of this now on for the second verse.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels Disney does.**_

 _ **Out of the Darkness Verse Two**_

"How is this possible?" Kanan asked out loud. "I was hoping you would tell me master." Ezra said smiling. The rest of the crew looking at the two in confusion.

"Okay what is going on explain to us none force users or is this a club only type thing?" Sabine spat out to them. Kanan did not respond as he was still deciphering the memories that were sent to him threw the force, and damn were they overwhelming. "Yes I would like to know as well." Hera spoke up.

"Would you like me to start from the beginning, or just wing it?" Ezra told them. "How about you start from the beginning." Hera responded. "Okay then." Ezra responded. He went on to explain the events that had transpired in his vision minutes turning to hours. Of course he left something's out like Sabine and himself having a daughter as well as who fulcrum was and that he had children with three other women.

"Nope no way that's not possible." Zeb went on to say. "What I have told you is the truth." Ezra responded. "Yes but you left a couple of things out." Kanan interjected. "What do you mean he left a couple things out?" Hera asked. "You need to tell Sabine the rest or I'll do it myself." Kanan told Ezra. "Try it and I'll force grip your nuts so hard that you'll wish you didn't have any." Ezra responded. "She has the right to know Ezra." Kanan replied letting the threat slide. "I don't want that to change through if I say anything then the life of another may be lost." Ezra responded. "Okay I'm tired of you two going back and forth like I'm not here." Sabine said walking right up to Ezra and grabbing his clothing. "Tell me or so help me I'll beat you senseless until you do." Sabine told Ezra closing her fist making her knuckles crack as she did.

Ezra gave a glare to Kanan then a smirk crossed his face. "So I guess to be fair you should tell Hera about your little escapade in town a couple of days ago and I know because I saw you." As Ezra said that Kanan's face filled with panic. "What did you see?" Hera asked sternly. "Oh no you don't, you tell me first." Sabine told Ezra. "But you'll like this better." Ezra replied Kanan's face then went pale. "Kanan was at a certain bar drinking it up with a light blue skinned Twi'lek and a brunette human female shortly after they were done the.." Ezra was stopped by Kanan. He was laughing trying to play it off like it was made up. "Hahaha good one kid... Ooowwweee." Kanan went on as Hera yanked on his ear. "Why you cheating little bastard." She said.

As Ezra tried to sneak away from Sabine then. "Owe." He exclaimed as she to yanked on his ear. "Spill it." She told him. "Okay, okay, I'll spill, I'll spill so InAboutaYearWeHaveaDuaghterAndYouAlmostBecomeParalyzed ." He tried to spit it out so fast she wouldn't be able to understand. Sabine stood there stunned for a small amount of time. "Her name?" Sabine said. "What?" Ezra asked. "I asked you what her name was." Sabine stated starting to fume. "Cyare you named her Cyare you wouldn't budge on it either." Ezra answered her. Sabine let him go and walked off she looked as if she were deep in her own thoughts.

Before she left she turned around. "What did she look like?" She asked. "She looked just like you with light brown hair but she had my electric blue eyes." Ezra told her. Sabine then turned back around and walked off. "I hope your happy." Ezra stated shooting a glare at Kanan. "She had the right to know." Kanan replied. "Don't think your off the hook yet, after we meet with Vizago your in deep trouble." Hera told Kanan walking back to the bridge of the Ghost.

Back on Lothal

Hera had just finished landing the ghost to meet with Vizago. The crew then meet in the cargo bay of the ship. As Kanan and Hera started walking off to meet Vizago. "Don't forget what I told you the info that Vizago has on the Wookies is false information leaked by an ISB agent." Ezra told them. "We'll be the judge's of that." Hera told Ezra sternly. "Well that's great they're going to waste cred's on a trap." Ezra said with his hands up in defeat. "Like we believe some punk kid we just meet." Zeb retorted. "Sure tell the guy trying to keep you guys out of a trap that you don't believe him, it'll make it all the more hilarious when it blows up in your faces." Ezra told them. Sabine looked at Ezra with her Helmet on. "Grab a crate pull your weight." She said as she walked off to Tarkin town. They walked into the desolate makeshift town. To Ezra this place always irritated him when he had seen it in his vision and even now it still made him feel irate. He looked at the people there that had all but given up on life begging for food. He then thought to himself. 'Give a man a fish and he will eat for a day, but teach him how to fish and he will never go hungry.' After being thanked by several of the beggars he left heading back to the ghost.

On the Ghost

Ezra was thinking out loud as he was soldering several circuit cards. "Okay then I need this to turn on only under certain conditions." He start talking to himself completely absorbed in his work. "So for this circuit Y equals A prime anded with B ored with B prime anded with C ored with A prime anded with B anded with C prime.." He stopped and started to scratch his head unaware that the crew of the ghost was standing behind him bemused by his rantings. "This circuit is to damn complex for its own good. Whoever designed this thing could of simplified it further then this and got it to do the same damn thing... Hell I can make a circuit card work better than this thing with less than half the IC's on this damn thi.." Ezra stopped has he heard a throat being cleared behind him. Ezra turned around to see the entire crew behind him.

"How long have you been there?" He asked them. "Long enough to hear your rant of how you could make a circuit that could do the same thing with half the IC's on it." Sabine said smirking at him. "Hey that was a private conversation okay." Ezra quipped at her response. "How was that a private conversation you were blurting it out to thin air?" Hera asked him. "Yeah kid I agree with Hera no one does that." Zeb added. "I was not, I was blurting it out to myself it helps me think and I'm not a kid." He told Hera and Zeb. "Yeah because normal people just go blurting out complex equations that tell you what a circuit does." Sabine responded. "I just said it helps me think didn't I?" Ezra posed this question in defense of himself. But it was already too late the crew was laughing at the bewildered teenager. "We don't have time for this we need to go save those Wookies." Hera told them as she collected herself.

"So your still going after Visago's crap information even though I told you it's a trap." Ezra told them. "And like I said we will be the judge of that." Hera responded. "Of all the... No you know what fine. Hey Kanan." Ezra called to him. "What?" Kanan responded. "I'm going to do something that will show you how serious I am and in a way that will get through you thick skull as well." Ezra stated then walked up to Sabine.

He took off his light sabers from his side then the crew drew their blasters. "Calm down and watch." He told them. "Sabine these are my life." He told her as he grabbed Sabine's hand's making her take them. "They were made by me." He told her. He then reached behind his back and pulled out a dual bladed lightsaber. "And this lightsaber was built by my mother when she was a Jedi, before she left the order." He told her looking at the blade. "It's the last thing she gave me before she and my father were taken by the Empire." Ezra told her putting it in her hands as well. "What the hell are you doing!?" Kanan yelled. First to respond to the gesture. "Those weapons are your life you don't just give them to someone." Kanan explained. "Which is why I gave them to Sabine. She is the holder of my life." Ezra responded but before anyone else could say another word he walked to the bridge of the ghost. Sabine stood there dumb founded, and at complete loss for words not knowing how to respond to being giving someone's life.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **So this is the end of chapter two hope ever one liked it. You will read and review this chapter (waves hand ), you will be nice about it (waves hand again) then you will be on your way (waves hand one final time).**_


	3. Out of the Darkness Third Verse

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels Disney does.**_

 _ **Out of the Darkness**_

Ezra walked into the Bridge of the Ghost and sat in the co-pilot seat looking out into nothingness.

'These are my life...' Sabine thought to herself. 'This is the last thing my mom gave me..' As she continued to think over what Ezra told her she couldn't help but feel an aching in her chest that throbbed throughout her entire being. She shook her head trying shake of the feeling. 'I'm a Mandalorian I don't have time to be thinking about stuff like this.' She thought to herself. She then looked at the two light saber's that Ezra built himself and smiled. "I just got a great idea." She said aloud then went to work.

After docking with the Imperial ship Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and Chopper began the mission splitting into two groups to complete the rescue of the Wookies. Ezra just sat there leaning back as Hera started to put a call out to the crew. "Ghost to specter one." She went over the coms. Only to be meet by static. "Coms are down.. No jammed." Hera then looked over to Ezra who now had a smirk on his face. "Told you so." He said. "We don't know that yet." Hera responded. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." Ezra counted down and after finishing his count down an Imperial Star Destroyer appeared out of hyperspace. "As I said. Told... You... So..." Ezra said with a grin on his face. "Might as well go warn them you know with the coms being down and all." He told Hera as he began to run to the transport ship.

"You think they're in here?" Zeb asked Kanan. "We'll see." Kanan said as he placed a charge on the lock of the door. "Fall back it's a trap.." Ezra yelled to them. "Great the kid is ruining another op." Zeb told Kanan. "It's not an op." Ezra said as Strom Troopers came flooding out of the hatch. When they started coming out Ezra lifted up his right hand and fired a stun bolt from his arm guard. Hitting the explosives and putting the troopers out of commission. As they were running towards the Ghost Ezra had the smuggest look on his face. "What's the face for kid?" Kanan asked. "Told you so. How I love being right it's such a good feeling." Ezra told Kanan and Zeb in responded to Kanan's inquiry.

Shortly after the gravity was shut off it came back on. But that's when Ezra noticed what was wrong as he began to slow down but not of his own volition but of pure fatigue. His body began to scream racked with pain. He was then pushed back by Zeb then grabbed by Agent Kallus being held there as a human shield as he shot at Zeb. "Get out of the way kid." Zeb called to him. "I'm trying." Ezra responded trying to free himself but to no avail his body was all but shutting down at that point and had about the strength of a five year old. "Sorry kid." Zeb told him as he shut the hatch to the Ghost. He looked down disgusted with himself.

After entering hyperspace

"The kid did good." Hera told Kanan as he walked in with Sabine both taking a seat. "He did okay, were is he?" Kanan responded to her. Shortly after Zeb walked in. "I thought he was with you." Zeb responded. "Zeb what did you do with him?" Sabine asked. "He got grabbed. "Garazeb Orellios." Hera Responded. "It wasn't my fault the kid got grabbed okay. They'll go easy on him he's just a kid. " Zeb said in his defense. "We need to go back." Hera told them. "What na-uh no way nope." Zeb responded. "They'll be waiting we can't save him." Sabine told them. Chopper than agreed with Hera. "What, what did he say?" Zeb asked. "He voted with me. Kanan it's up to you it's two against two." Hera told him. "Come on mate don't vote to get him mate they'll go easy on him." Zeb told him. "No they won't Zeb." Kanan told him with a down cast look. "What do you mean?" Sabine asked. Kanan looked up. "If they know he can use the force and he doesn't bow down to the Emperor they will send him to Mustafar." Kanan told them. "What's Mustafar?" Sabine asked. "Mustafar is where Jedi go to die." Kanan told them. "We are going to go get the kid." He told them.

On the Star Destroyer

Ezra was in a cell being suspended in a status field. Agent Kallus then walked in. " I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. And you are?" He asked Ezra. "Look I don't know anything I just meet them today." Ezra told him. "You're not here for what you know Jedi your here as bait then after we catch those rebels you're on a one way trip to Mustafar." Kallus told him. Ezra scolded at him. "Did you honestly didn't think we didn't know did you?" Kallus started in a questioning tone. "We have had many reports of a young Jedi that match your description but now we got you." Kallus said. "Yeah, yeah blah, blah, blah. Don't care." Ezra told him. "But you will Jedi." Kallus told him as he walked out. 'Damn now how am I supposed to get myself out of this one?' He thought to himself.

As Ezra sat there he felt his strength returning. 'I'm pretty sure I won't be able to unlock this with the force.' Ezra thought to himself. 'But I might be able to get someone else to do It for me.' He continued. Putting his complete focus on the task at hand he reach out to the force. "you will shut down the status field." He said forcing his will on the guards."I will shut down the status field." They repeated. Shortly after the field was down. "You will forget I was here." Ezra continued. "We will forget you were here." They repeated. Ezra then took off out of the room as fast has he could and made it to a storage locker and grabbed a helmet. He then got into the air ventilation system and made his way to the hanger.

"Sir there is a security breach on the lower hanger." A officer told Kallus. "I knew the boy would serve as bait I just didn't think they would be dumb enough to attack an Imperial Star Destroyer." He said. "All Troops converge on the lower hanger." Kallus said over the coms. As Ezra heard this he went over the coms and deepened his voice. "Sir this is LS123 reporting intruders in the upper hanger sir I believe the lower hanger is a diversion." Has he finished. "Maybe so. Squads five through eight converge on the upper hanger, all others continue as ordered." Kallus instructed them. "Oh well some is better than none." Ezra said lowly.

"Okay we're getting the kid then were getting out." Kanan said. " I'll hold the Hanger go." Hera told them. "And this time don't leave without everyone." Sabine commented "It wasn't my fault!" Zeb said trying to defend himself. "Well that's debatable."Ezra said as he jumped out of the air vent. As he touched the ground Zeb swung on him Ezra barely dodged the punch since he had just got his balance. "Seriously first you ditch me then you try to hit me!?" Ezra stated a little perturbed. "How was I supposed to know it was you, you were wearing a bucket". Zeb told him. They started running as troopers started filling the corridor. Ezra then threw the helmet he was wearing at Agent Kallus. "Specter one to Ghost we're leaving." Kanan went over the coms. They all then made it aboard the ghost and took off but not before Sabine detonated her gift for the Empire.

In hyperspace on the Ghost

Ezra entered the bridge followed by the rest of the crew He was then greeted by Hera. "Welcome aboard, again." Hera told him. "Yeah thanks for coming back." Ezra told her. "We'll take you back home now your parents must be worried." Hera told him. "I don't have parents." Ezra responded. Hera looked back at him then what he had said before crossed her mind ' before she and my father were taken by the Empire.' "And I know were the Wookies are." Ezra said getting their attention. "Their being taken to the Spice Mines of Kessel." He went on. "So if we're going to save them we need to hurry." Ezra finished. "What do you mean by we?" Kanan asked. "Do we have to go over this? You know what don't answer that. We are already out here so we have to get there fast to save them." Ezra finished.

"Fine but first why didn't you use the force when you were grabbed?" Zeb asked him. "My body was exhausted from how much I had used the force early. You know like me throwing the Storm Troopers or when I destroyed the Tie fighters." Ezra responded to his question. "Oh... Well that makes sense." Zeb responded. "Oh and Kanan." Ezra called to Kanan. "Yeah." Kanan responded. "They know I can use the force so they're going to call the inquisitor." Ezra told Kanan. "So it doesn't matter if you end up having to do a 22 pick up or not he's coming." Ezra told Kanan. "Okay how do you know that?" Hera asked him. "I have told you this already. I had a vision that spanned many years I even had a vision within a vision. And in this vision Kanan trained me in the ways of the force, and somehow when I awakened for the vision I retained allot of your training, so I then continued to train myself." Ezra told them. "And yet your still unfocused and undisciplined." Kanan told Ezra. "I am plenty focused and disciplined I'd like to see you do what I did today and still be fine 'cause I bet you couldn't." Ezra responded. "That response is why your undisciplined and unfocused." Kanan told him. "Whatever." Ezra responded walking out of the bridge.

"Keep moving." A storm trooper told a Wookie as he pushed him with the barrel of his blaster. "Grrra." The Wookie growled. The Wookies were being herded to the mining area when the transport ship that brought them was destroyed. As Kanan, Zeb and Sabine drew the troopers fire Ezra snuck in from behind getting to the Wookies. "GRrra." The Wookie's growled at him. "Whoa I'm on your side." Ezra told them with his hands up. Ezra then proceeded to unlock the Wookie's cuffs. Then Ezra heard an explosion from behind he looked to see that the ghost had taken a hit for another Imperial Ship. One he knew to have Agent Kallus aboard. "Take them down!" Agent Kallus ordered.

"We can't maintain position get back aboard specter one." Hera said over the coms. "Get maneuvering room." Kanan told her. "I am not leaving you." Hera told him. "No you're not we're running a twenty two pick up." Kanan said. "Seriously." Sabine said. "Unless you have a better idea." Kanan stated. He then walk out from their cover putting his lightsaber together. Standing there as the blaster fire stopped he ignited the blade. Kallus looked at Kanan and then glared. "Open fire on... On the Jedi." Kallus ordered. Blaster fire then rang out with all the fire trained on Kanan. Ezra then took off heading the direction the Wookie child Kitwar ran off in followed by a trooper. Ezra ran from behind catching up rather quickly. "Hey!" Ezra yelled getting the attention of the trooper. The trooper stopped and began to turn around when Ezra vaulted over him then after taking aim he fired a stun blast from his wrist guard. The trooper spasmed and the fell over the railing falling in to the pit.

Ezra then released the cuffs from Kitwar's wrist's. "It's all over Jedi." Kallus told Ezra. "Such a rare find these days a master and apprentice." He finished. "Well your not to smart are you?" Ezra told him as he took Kallus' blaster with the force. Ezra then lifted Kallus holding him in mid air for a short time. He then force pushed him into a stack of cargo. "You're lucky Zeb has dibs on you." Ezra said aloud. But it reached deaf ears since Ezra had already knocked Kallus out. "Jump kid." Kanan called to him. Ezra and Kitwar then jumped down on to the Ghost.

Shortly after dropping off the Wookies the Ghost was on its way back to Lothal. "So my turn next?" Ezra asked Hera. "No. Your staying with us." Kanan said. Ezra and Hera looked over to Kanan. "What made you change your mind love?" Hera asked him. "The visions I received after poking at our bond." Kanan told them. "So you received everything that happened in my vision through our bond but you still went head first into that trap?" Ezra asked him. "I didn't know if they were fabricated or real and it took me a while to go through them all anyways." Kanan told him. "What a minute... Your telling me you saw that to and you still let us go to that trap!?" Hera asked Kanan royally pissed. "Well um..." Kanan started. "Oh no, you are not going to con your way out of this one especially after the cheating." Hera interrupted Kanan. "You're not sleeping in the same room as me for awhile." Hera told him. "For how long?" Kanan asked her. "Until I say you can THAT'S WHEN!" Hera howled at Kanan. "Okay then." Kanan told her.

A couple hours later Ezra was in the common room fettling with his wrist guards. Sabine saw him and walked up to him. "What you doing?" She asked him. "Huh.. Oh I'm calibrating the stun blaster's on my wrist guards." He told Sabine. Setting down his wrist guards to talk to Sabine. "Nice What type of metal are your arm guards made out of?" Sabine asked. "their modified Cortosis-shield's." Ezra told Sabine. Kanan and the rest of the crew walked in as Ezra said that. "How in the world did you get your hands on Cortosis-Shield's?" Kana asked bewildered. "I know people. And no I'm not giving up my source she's kind of skittish." Ezra told him. "Hey you to what's a Cortosis-shield?" Sabine asked. "Cortosis is a material that pretty much shuts down a lightsaber, but by its self it's kind of brittle so getting it weaved with another metal makes it strong enough to go against other weapons as well." Ezra explained. "And Cortosis-shield's are the most purified version of Cortosis." Kanan added. "Pretty much." Ezra stated. "So what happens if a lightsaber strikes your armguards?" Sabine asked. "It makes them short circuit for a short time but thats only if you have Dimetris circuits anywhere in the lightsaber." Ezra told Sabine in response. "And every lightsaber is built with them except maybe a very small amount that may not have it." Kanan added. "Why is that ?" Hera asked. "Dimetris circuits are easier to construct a lightsaber with then other circuits and tends to work better with the kyber crystal." Kanan responded.

After the conversation ended Ezra placed his arm guards back on and lend back into the coach to relax. "Oh Ezra before I forget." Sabine called to him grabbing something from behind her back. She handed it to Ezra. Ezra un-rapped the cloth to see his mothers lightsaber and then his Lightsabers that had been painted. "A gift." Sabine told him. "You painted them." Ezra said. "What you don't like them? I thought you loved me and we end up having a duaghter?" Sabine questioned him. "Well I do love you and your painting you are a great artist." Ezra told her. "Then what is it?" Sabine asked Ezra. "Why did you paint them hot pink and black?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **So what did you guys think did you like. Please R &R. See you all later.**_


	4. Out of the Darkness Fourth Verse

**I do not own star wars rebels.**

 _ **Out of the Darkness Verse 4**_

"Why hot pink and black?" Ezra asked Sabine. "Because now they match my armor." Sabine told him playfully. "But..." Ezra got out before being stopped by Zeb. "Kid this is a battle you'll never win." Zeb told him mockingly. Ezra hung his head down in silently in defeat. "And you better keep um that way or there will be hell to pay." Sabine said in a hymn like fashion as she walked down the hallway.

Two months later

Ezra was meditating in the cargo hold focusing with all his might. On what, he would never tell since Kanan would be furious with him. But he did so anyway. Then out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Kanan Asked Ezra.

"Meditating." Ezra told him plainly.

"Uh ha yeah right your stretching out into the force way too much, to just be meditating." Kanan responded.

"And how do you know that?" Ezra asked him.

"One because I can feel it, two because you never concentrate that hard ever and three Because you have the biggest shit eating grin on your face." Kanan told him.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to have you do a single arm hand stand while you lift objects through the force to get you to tell me?" Kanan asked him.

"Umm no and no." Ezra responded.

"No to what? That you aren't going to tell me or is that no to the handstand?" Kanan asked him.

"That's no to both." Ezra told Kanan flatly.

Kanan started to rub his temples. Then he smirked.

"You know what I have a much better idea." Kanan told Ezra.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Ezra asked.

"Hey Sabine." Kanan called over the ships intercom.

"Yeah." She responded.

"Come down to the cargo bay." Kanan told her.

"Alright." She told him. A few minutes later Sabine came to the cargo bay.

"What's up?" She asked Kanan.

"Nothing really Ezra here was just telling me how much he loved the paint job you did on his light sabers." Kanan told Sabine. Ezra went pale.

"Really?" Sabine asked a little shocked.

"Yeah he was saying how..." Kanan went on to say, but was stopped mid sentence by Ezra.

"Hold on that's not cool Kanan." Ezra told him.

"So are you going to tell me or should I get Sabine to paint your Armor and clothing the same color as your light sabers?" Kanan asked him. Ezra went pale as he looked in between Sabine and Kanan.

"Fine I'll talk." Ezra told him.

A Few Moments Later

"You've been doing what!?" Kanan and Sabine yelled at Ezra in unison. Kanan was furious that Ezra had been poking the other force user's that he had bounded with especially since his mother and Brie were still part of the dark side. Kanan was about to say something but was stopped by Sabine's reaction to what Ezra was doing. Her face was completely red with anger she walked up to Ezra and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground then walked back to her cabin. Kanan helped Ezra get up.

"What's her problem?" Ezra asked Kanan.

"Um maybe it's the fact that you were putting yourself in danger." Kanan responded.

"Okay next time I'll make sure not to get caught." Ezra told him, which of course got him smacked in the back of the head by Kanan.

"No you won't do it again." Kanan told him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ezra told him.

Kanan looked back at him quickly then walked back towards the common area. When Ezra was sure he was gone he went back to it.

In Hera's Room

Hera was talking to Fulcrum about their next mission but something was off Fulcrum kept looking around herself and stopping mid sentence as if someone was pestering her.

"Is something the matter?" Hera asked her.

"No, no it's nothing." Fulcrum responded. After she had stated this though it happened again. "Okay who keeps doing that?" She asked as she started searching her room.

Hera looked on at her. "Um Fulcrum that looks a lot more than nothing." Hera stated.

"Fine, someone keeps poking me and I don't know who it is." Fulcrum said.

"You wouldn't happen to be force sensitive would you?" Hera asked Fulcrum.

"Why?" Fulcrum asked.

"Well it's something Kanan had told me a little while ago about Ezra." Hera told Fulcrum as she saw she had her attention she went on. "He was saying that he was sensing that Ezra has been reaching out with the force a lot." Hera continued.

"But he would have to have a bound with me to be able to poke me with the Force." Fulcrum told Hera.

"Well according to Ezra he had a vision a couple years before he met us and it spanned several years. He told us he knew your real identity but didn't say what your name was." Hera told her in response. "But after that Kanan had told me what the force showed him when he probed the bond they shared and he told me that you and Ezra end up having a child together." Hera told her. Hera was taken aback when Fulcrum took off her hood giving her a strange look.

"That's impossible." Fulcrum told her. But then she was poked again and decided to poke back. She was then flooded by visions of the future of her and Ezra along with the others. She then saw the face of her daughter. "Stay where you are, I will be there shortly." Fulcrum told Hera.

Hera then ended the transmission. She then got up beginning to search for Ezra. When she found him sitting and meditating she cleared her throat. "What are you doing mister?" Hera asked him.

"Meditating." Ezra told Hera.

"Then why did Fulcrum seem to think she was being poked by something when she and I were talking?" Hera asked him.

"I have no clue why." He told her.

"Really now." Hera said. "Well Fulcrum is on her way you can tell her that when she gets here." Hera finished and started walking away. Ezra gulped he knew that if he couldn't convince Hera he defiantly wouldn't be able to do so with Ahsoka and she has a meaner hook then Sabine.

As soon as he thought that he felt Ahsoka's presences and she was pissed or at least that's what he felt anyways. Ezra decided it would be best to hide to escape Ahsoka's wrath even if only for a short while so he hopped into the ventilation system.

As Ahsoka boarded the Ghost she then when in search of Hera so she could help her locate Ezra. Has she made her way up to the bridge she caught the attention Sabine Zeb and Kanan.

"Who are you and why are you on our ship?" Sabine asked Ahsoka with her hand near her pistol.

Sabine was stopped by Kanan as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hold on Sabine I'm pretty sure this is Fulcrum."

"That I am." The robed female figure stated. She then made it up to the bridge were Hera was seated. "Hello Hera now where is Ezra?" Ahsoka asked her.

"He was in the Cargo hold." Hera told her.

"Well he wasn't there when I came aboard." Ahsoka stated.

"Specter 6 come in." Hera went over the intercoms. "Hmm that's strange he's not responding." Hera stated.

"More like he turned it off." Ahsoka scoffed.

Sabine walked in with a smirk on her face. "You want to know where he is?" Sabine asked them.

"Yes do you know where he is?" Ahsoka asked her.

"Ventilation shafts the only problem will be getting him out of them." Sabine answered.

"Well do you have any ideas Hera?" Ahsoka asked her.

"Don't ask me." Hera responded.

"I do." Sabine stated as she smirked all while holding a smoke grenade.

Ahsoka gave a smile grin. "I like how you think." Ahsoka told her.

"Don't even think about it I am not having you destroy my ship." Hera told Sabine.

"Lighten up Hera there only smoke bombs." Sabine reassured her.

"Fine but I swear if there is any damage to my ship you're going to repair it yourself." Hera told Sabine.

"Deal, this is going to be fun." Sabine said. She then tossed a smoke grenade into the ventilation system. They waited for a couple seconds before they started to here Ezra cough. They then followed Ezra's coughing finding him rather quickly as he jumped out of a vent in the common area. Ezra looked up and saw Sabine, Hera and Ahsoka looking down at him both Sabine and Ahsoka had their arms crossed. He then tried to make a run for it before he got grabbed by Ahsoka.

"You have a lot to answer for mister." Ahsoka told him while cracking her knuckles.

Ezra gulped. "Hey Ahsoka.."

 **And there you have it sorry it took so long to write this but I have been really busy with life hope you all liked it. Please read and review.**


	5. Fifth Verse

Out of the Darkness Verse 5

 **I do not own Star Wars Rebels Disney does.**

"Hey Ahsoka." Ezra stated right before she punched him in the nose. "Owe what was that for?" He stated.

"That's for hiding when you knew I was looking for you, you pain in the ass." Ahsoka responded to his question.

Ezra placed his hand on his nose to check if it was broken form what he could tell it wasn't.

"Now then why where you poking me through our bound?" Ahsoka asked him sternly.

"Maybe I missed you." Ezra told her. He felt a slight termer in the force that told him that what he told Ahsoka made her slightly happy.

"Have you been poking Brie and your Mother as well?" She continued.

"Umm." Ezra got out trying not to answer.

"Yes, he has." Sabine answered for him.

'Crap I forgot she was there when Kanan got me to spill my guts.' Ezra thought to himself.

Ahsoka looked at Ezra sternly before shaking her head. "Ezra do you know how dangerous that is?" She asked him with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Hey! I love Brie just as much as I love you, Sabine and Maketh." He told her.

"I know Ezra but visions don't always go the way you want them to." She told him.

"So what you don't want Destiny then?" He asked her with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"I never said that." Ahsoka said slightly stunned he would even think that.

"So what is it then?" He asked her.

"What your doing can end up changing what you saw in your vision." She told him still slightly saddened that he would think she did not want to hold on to Destiny. When she saw the vision when she touched the bound they shared she knew she had to have her little girl. Even though it was only a vision, when she saw her little girl and felt the feelings she had for Ezra, he became her mate and she would not have it any other way. She was then pulled away from her thoughts by a poking sensation.

"Ezra knock it off." She told him.

"Knock what off?" Ezra asked her. With a dumb founded look on his face.

"Your poking me again that's what." She told him.

"No I'm not." Ezra told her. He then saw what was poking her and started to giggle.

"What's so fun..." She asked him before. "Owe." Ahsoka yelped after she had been shocked by chopper who laughed menacingly while rolling away as fast as possible.

"Why you little rust bucket." She called out.

"See, I told you it wasn't me." Ezra told Ahsoka.

"Shut it Ezra." Both Sabine and Ahsoka told him at the same time.

Several hours Later

Ezra finally got away from his two hour long lecture by Ahsoka and the crew about him poking others threw the force. Sure it was dangerous but there was no need for them to lecture him for so long about it. Heading into Capitol City he began to wander around. He then felt like it would be a good time to go eat. As he began heading towards one of his favorite food shops he ran head on into a girl. Knocking both of them to the ground Ezra got up quickly so he could apologize and help her up. But after seeing her he froze, staring at her his eyes softening. He then snapped out of it.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He told her as he held out his hand.

She reluctantly took it letting him help her up. "It's alright I wasn't paying attention either." She responded to him.

Ezra had a dumb founded look on his face he couldn't believe it was her. Yet she was just as he remembered her from his vision. Long black hair with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and an amazing body it was her. He had finally found Brie. Trying to play it off he decided to be a little suave.

"My name's Ezra, I'm sorry about running into you and would like to make it up to you." He told her giving her his signature smirk that he knew she had always loved from his vision.

She gave him a little smile while slightly biting her lip. "What do you have in mind?" She asked him.

"I could treat you to a meal. I know this really good place not too far from us." He told Brie gazing into to her eyes.

She stopped and thought about it for a moment. "But you don't even know my name yet." She told him seductively.

"Maybe but you could tell me, I would love to make it up to you for bumping into you and knocking you over." Ezra responded.

"My name is Brie and yes that sounds good, I was heading to go get something to eat anyways." She told him.

"Follow me it's not too far from here and it's really good." He told her.

Has he lead Brie to the restaurant they first meet in his vision. His mind racing the entire time having a hard time believing he bumped into her. When they got to the restaurant he turned to her. "This is the place." He told her.

"Good." She responded playfully. Giving him a small smirk.

"Two please." He told the person at the front of the restaurant.

"This way." The worker told him as she grabbed two menu's. Then she lead them to their table.

Shortly after receiving their food they spoke for a while. Talking about their likes and dislikes. Even talking about their favorite color. When they finally got up to leave. "Would you like me to walk you home?" Ezra asked Brie.

"I'd like that." She told him.

As they started walking to Brie's place he noticed something was off. He knew where Brie lived from his vision and Brie wasn't leading him that way. "So how far to your place?" Ezra asked her trying to play it off.

"Not far." She told him in response then leading him down a maze of alley ways before stopping and turning to him.

"What's up." He asked her after she stopped and faced him.

The only response to his question was an all to familiar sound. Pop hisss. Ezra's eyes widened at the sight of Brie activating her lightsaber. She then lunged at him. Luckily for Ezra he had enough time to pull out his Lightsabers to defend from Brie's onslaught.

"What do you want from me Jedi scum!?" She spat at him. Then continuing to strike at him.

"Brie just calm down and I can explain." Ezra told her.

"Likely story Jedi." Brie responded not stopping.

Ezra was doing well against her all though he was only defending himself. He then pushed her off and deactivated his Lightsabers. Brie lunged at him but Ezra caught her hands and pinned her to the wall as gently as he could.

"Brie calm down I can explain." He told her again looking softly into her eyes.

"I don't think you can scu..." She started but was cut short by Ezra kissing her gently but passionately. "How dare you." She told him after he broke the kiss at the same time getting her Lightsaber from her and dropping it to the ground.

"Please just listen." He whispered in her ear. "Not too long ago I awoken from a vision.." He started. "But it was not just any ordinary vision. This one was a vision that even though it was in one night it showed me all that would happen for the coming years and all though me bumping into to you today was much early then it should of been it is most likely because today I was supposed to be else wear." He continued.

"Lies." Brie spat. But then felt him probing her threw the force threw a bound that should not be there.

"Poke back." He told her. "And you will see."

Brie then calmed herself slightly and poked back. Then like a storm over came her she began to see what he had. All the time he and herself spent together, their first date and then her baby boy and baby girl. Tears began to run down her face as she saw her little boy Aiden and her baby girl Mary. Ezra let go of Brie's hands and pulled her into a hug. Brie silently cried into Ezra's shoulder for a bit before lifting her head. Looking at him. "You're giving me my babies back." She told him.

"I know." He told her. "But first we have to deal with the inquisitor then get you pregnant after that we get my mom back into the light." He finished.

"You better." She told him biting her lips then slightly spreading her legs and pushing her crotch into his.

"Brie we can't do that here." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked he seductively getting him to gulp in response.

They were then pulled out of their conversation by pop hisss. Ezra stepped back and looked toward the direction of the lightsaber activating. He then saw a female in black wearing a mask.

"You can take the mask off mom." He told the darkside user.

"Excuse me?" The female asked.

"I said take off the mask Mira Bridger, I know it's you mom." She looked at her lightsaber then back to Ezra.

"That name means nothing to me now." She responded. Getting ready to strike.

"Seriously mom were going to do this again?"' He asked her.

"What do you mean again?" She asked him.

"Poke the bound." He told her.

"We have no bound, I broke it after we were taken." She responded. She was slightly shaken by the sight of her son.

"We have a bound mom." Ezra said looking at her. "Just trust in the force I know you know how to do that." He continued.

"There is no trust." She said as she went after Ezra.

Ezra grabbed the Lightsaber his mother gave him when she was taken. Activating one side of it to deflect her attack. He then pushed her a decent distance away from him and Brie and activated the other end. She struck at Ezra again. He gave ground blocking the strike then striking at her. It continued for several moment's a flurry of gold and red striking.

She then saw that the battle would now be against her and fled. Ahsoka and Kanan ran up to Ezra but didn't pursue his mother.

"What was that about?" Kanan asked.

"Well that was my mom, she didn't believe me about our bound I think it might be a bit harder to get her with us." He told them.

"Well at least your okay." Ahsoka said placing her hand on his face.

"Hu um." Brie cleared her throat. "Ahsoka I know he gets you pregnant to but he needs to work on me first." She told her.

"Excuse me?" Ahsoka responded.

"I said he needs to get me pregnant first then you can have fun with him." Brie clarified.

"Last time I checked I don't need your permission." Ahsoka told Brie.

"Well since I would technically be considered the first wife, yes you do." Brie Responded crossing her arms and giving her a smirk.

"Why you little." Ahsoka said walking up to her cracking her knuckles.

Ezra got in between the two to try and keep them from fighting.

"Can we do this else wear?" Kanan asked them. "I'd rather not be swarmed by storm troopers today." Kanan continued.

"Fine!" the two women responded at the same time. They then headed towards the ghost to continue their discussion if you could even call it one to begin with.

Back on the ghost Brie and Ahsoka got into it again. Neither one giving ground the argument over Ezra got so bad that even Sabine started getting into to it with them. With her telling the two that since she had known Ezra longest and that had loved him longer she had more say then the other two. After listening to them drag on for a better part of a hour Ezra stepped in with the help of Hera and Kanan to get them separated and in different parts of the ship. Ezra took Brie to his and Zeb's room where as Kanan took Ahsoka to the cargo area and Hera took Sabine to Sabine's room. "Now cool off." Hera told Sabine leaving her in her room.

"Stay in here please and no more arguments okay." Ezra told Brie as he went to leave her in his room.

"Fine." Brie responded bitterly. As Ezra left the room.

"Okay what's wrong with you?" Kanan asked Ahsoka.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Ahsoka responded.

"Yes there is I can sense it. Tell me why you got so mad about what Brie said to you." Kanan told her.

"I didn't like her tone." She responded.

Kanan shook his head in disbelieve. "That's not a good reason to argue with someone for over an hour." Kanan told her.

"I just want my baby back and I didn't like how she told me I had to wait my turn that's all okay?" She told him.

"Okay just cool off here for a bit we don't need an all out brawl on the ship." Kanan stated.

"Fine." Ahsoka said in defeat.

Back on the Imperial Star Destroyer

"So I see you to failed to get rid of those rebel's." The Inquisitor mocked Ifrit.

"One more word and it will be your last." She told him.

"Ha you wouldn..." He started but was stopped when Ifrit's blade pierced through his heart.

"I did warn you. Stupid fool." She told him as his body dropped to the floor lifelessly.

 **Well that's the end of this Chapter I had had it finished before from stuff I got from Kohai but then I didn't like how it ended up so I deleted it and completely rewrote the chapter. Also a shout out to Radio Active Rebel the ever so faithful Beta reader that has been going over my chapters since the beginning of this book. But yeah please R &R...**


	6. Sixth Verse

**I do not own star wars rebels Disney does.**

 _ **Out of the Darkness verse 6**_

Time went on Kanan had been captured by Ezra's mother, but in the end was saved by the crew and Ezra's mom was captured. Shortly after that they had a run in with Darth Vader one of the dark lords of the Sith to just barely escape with their lives. Eventually Brie, Sabine and Ashoka got pregnant, and they also were able to capture Maketh Tua which also resulted in her pregnancy as well. All was going well almost exactly as Ezra's visions had occurred but with slight deviations to them since he had began to alter the time line its self. The children that he had, had with his lovers came about without a hitch since Ezra had already known that Sabine would end up with complications during birth the doctors took extra precautions to ensure her and Cyare's safety.

 **Present time**

"Ezra cross." Kanan yelled to him.

Disengaging with seventh sister Ezra ran and with a force assist from Kanan launched an attack on fifth brother.

"I don't think this planet is going to work as a base." Ezra quipped to Kanan.

"Well considering that a secret base needs a secret location, then no it definitely won't work as a base." Kanan responded.

"Where is chopper?" Kanan asked while still engaged with seventh sister.

"I signaled him with no response damn rust buckets ignoring us." Ezra responded.

Ezra then reached out with the force and felt the life signature of a flying species from the planet.

"Kanan hold them off for a sec I'm going to get us a ride."

"Make it quick." Kanan told him in response.

Ezra then reach out to the force and began to make a connection with the creatures he had felt. As Kanan was now facing the two Inquisitors alone he was having a little bit of a difficult time to say the least.

"Ezra, I could use some help here!" Kanan called to him.

"Hold on." Ezra responded.

"Ezra!" Kanan called out as he was pushed back considerably.

Ezra then went back into action, going in between the two and striking at them both at the same time.

"Come on, I got us a ride." He told Kanan slipping past the inquisitors.

"This doesn't look good." Kanan told him in response as he followed Ezra towards the cliff.

"Just get ready to jump." Ezra told him.

"Jump are you crazy." Kanan told him as they then jumped off the cliff and on to the back of the flying creature.

"This was you?" He asked him.

Ezra just nodded in response as chopper came up to them piloting the phantom.

"After you." Kanan told Ezra. They both then jumped into the phantom and flew off.

Ezra could feel Kanan's worry radiating off of him and then asked, "what's wrong?"

Kana looked to Ezra then sat down. "Each time we go out we run into those two, if this keeps up we will become a danger to the rest of the fleet." Kanan told Ezra in response to his question.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Ezra asked Kanan.

"We should talk to Ashoka, Mira and Brie about this." Kanan told him.

A short time later Kanan, Ezra and chopper docked with the ghost in deep space. After departing from the phantom into the ghost they were met by Hera and Zeb.

"How's my ship?" Hera asked Ezra.

"Ask chopper he was the one that was flying." He responded.

"Oh boy.." Hera said in response.

Hera then saw Kanan. "Why did you have us meet you away from the fleet?"

"It's safer this way." He said in response following after Ezra.

Ezra walked into to the room in which Ashoka, Brie and Mira were meditating while listening to a holocron recording of Anakin on his improvised version of form IV blaster defense.

"He was such a powerful Jedi, I still can't believe he's Vader." Ezra said aloud.

"I know what you mean, he was my master, but he was more than just powerful, he was also kind and caring." Ashoka responded.

"He's even more powerful now then he was as a Jedi." Mira said to them.

"I know." Ashoka responded.

Kanan then walked into the room and looked between all that where there.

"What do you guys think about doing the hunting for once?" Kanan asked them.

"When the last one fell they multiplied in number." Ashoka responded.

"I don't think it wise either." Brie responded.

"Yes there are far more inquisitors then just them plus about three more correctors like I was and then there are the Emperors Hands and even I do not know their numbers." Mira also responded.

"Well we can't protect our friends from them forever and now there are also the children as well." Kanan said to them.

"It was times like these that Anakin and I would turn to master Yoda or Obi 'wan, they always seemed to have the answer." Ashoka responded then continued, "well almost always."

"Why don't we ask Master Yoda?" Ezra piped up. Getting looks from all of them in response.

"How?" Kanan asked.

"In the very first part of my first vision you took me to a temple on Lothal were I received my Kyber crystal and we both spoke with master Yoda." Ezra told him.

"So I guess we head to Lothal then." Kanan told him in response.

 **Shortly After arriving at the temple**

"Well here it is, all Kanan and I have to do is stand here and open the temple with the force." Ezra told them.

Kanan and Ezra then began to raise the temple. As they were raising it, it began to raise higher than it had before in Ezra's vision, which of course startled Ezra slightly but he continued to raise it with Kanan. After it raised they all then entered the temple as Chopper stood guard outside.

"So how did you contact Master Yoda the first time?" Ahsoka asked Ezra.

"Well he contacted us." Ezra explained.

"Yeah, I kind of have a vague remembrance of that as well you were doing a trial and I was meditating." Kanan said in response.

"Well then I guess we meditate." Mira responded.

As they sat there meditating one by one they were separated. All to do their own trail.

Ezra ended up in the place he first was during his trail when he received his Kyber crystal. "I know this place." He said aloud.

"Special to you it is, hm?" Mater Yoda asked him.

Ezra turned around to see the aging master before with. "Master Yoda your here?" He asked.

"Or here you are." He responded.

"Last time I couldn't see you." Ezra told him.

"Last time you speak, what is this last time?" Yoda asked.

Ezra then went on to tell Yoda of his visions of the future and how he was able to change them slightly. The great master sat there listening to the young padawan's story taking it all in. Waiting for Ezra to complete his story before he interjected.

"Padawan, visions of the future these were not." He said.

"What do you mean, Master?" Asked Ezra highly confused by the wisdom of the aging master.

"Your ability's far greater they are then you think." Mater Yoda started. "To the past you have traveled and more than once you have." He continued.

"Master Yoda, I don't understand." Ezra admitted to him.

"A great power you have been given, young one." The master started. "A power that lets you change the past you have. Hmm." Yoda continued going into deep thought for a moment. "Reason why your connection to the force increased, it is."

"But each time it happened it was after I had died." He told Yoda.

"Learn to control it you must or grave danger I fear for you and those around you." The master answered. "To Mandalore you must go, take your children there and hide them you must."

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"Always with the why it is with you, hmm." Yoda said. "Go to Mandalore leave your children and their mothers there in the care of the ones mother who comes from there. After, your training I will complete." Yoda finished.

"But master I do not know where you are." Ezra said.

"To Dagobah you will go, your training here I will complete, for if not grave danger there will be." Yoda told him.

"But what of the Inquisitors and Vader? Who will stop them?" Ezra asked.

"Worry not about them, upon Mandalore those you care for will be safe. Only upon completing your training will you and your loved ones be able to resist the dark side." Yoda explained to him. "Tell no one of my location, you must. Only say that to Mandalore you must take them and that you are to complete your training under me."

"I understand." Ezra responded to the great master.

Then out of nowhere the temple began to tremble. "What's happing?" Ezra asked.

"Found you the enemy has." Yoda responded. "Go you must remember what I have told you, complete your training you must."

Ezra then ran off as master Yoda vanished, after a short sprint he then meet up Kanan, Ahsoka, Brie and Mira. "You guys are not going to believe what I just saw."

"It's going to have to wait." Kanan told him.

They all began to ran towards the exit, and into the phantom. After they all were aboard Chopper took off and headed into space.

"I saw master Yoda." He told them all.

"What?" They all asked barely overlapping each other in shock.

"What did he say?" Ahsoka asked him.

After thinking for a moment Ezra scanned over everyone present. "Well it's something that everyone needs to here not just us here." He told them.

"Well can we at least get a brief explanation?" Brie asked him.

"I guess... Well for one, I need to take everyone to Mandalore. Once there Brie, Sabine, Ahsoka, Maketh and the kids will have to stay there in hiding with Sabine's family." He started.

"WHAT!?" Brie and Ahsoka shouted.

"Let me finish, after I am to finish my training under master Yoda, But I can't tell you all where he is he asked me not to." Ezra finished.

"But why?" Ezra's mother asked him.

"I will finish explaining everything when we meet up with everyone else It's going to take a while to explain." Ezra responded.

"Fine, but we are going to talk about this." Ahsoka told him.

"Damn straight we are." Brie added.

"Okay, I understand." He told them diplomatically.

After docking with the ghost they all went into the common room. Kanan had called Hera in advance and told he to have everyone there waiting for them.

"Okay Ezra time to tell us all of what Master Yoda told you." Brie said.

"You don't have to add his location we know he asked you not to state it." Kanan told him.

"Okay then, I guess I will start at the beginning then." Ezra stated.

He then went o to tell them that his visions weren't vision's at all. Explaining in detail as best he could what master Yoda had told him about his ability's. He then told them how he was told to have his loved ones go into hiding on Mandalore under the protection of Sabine's family. He went into detail of how master Yoda said they will be safe there until his training was complete. Going further into detail that if he did not receive this training how much danger they would all be in. After he finished he looked around to see that everyone of them was stunned.

Sabine was the first to come out of the stupor. "Okay so your saying the only way we will be safe is for us to hide on Mandalore with my family until your training is complete."

"Yes." Ezra responded bluntly.

"Why should we go into hiding we're just fine as we are." Brie interjected.

"I don't know about that." Maketh said in response to Brie.

"It's not just for your safety, but also for the safety of our children." Ezra responded.

"Fine." Brie said in defeat.

"I don't like it either Brie, but Master Yoda thinks it's for the best." Ahsoka went on to say.

"I to think it to be a good idea as well." Maketh said.

"I guess we should, although my parents are not going to be too happy with Ezra, they are kind of traditional." Sabine told them.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked her.

"Since you have so many children with different women other than me they might be kind of pissed off, well not kind of they will be royally pissed." Sabine told him.

"Okay well if they do have a problem then we will deal with it when it is brought up." Ezra responded.

"I'm going to go get the kids so we can tell them where we are going." Maketh said.

"I'll go with you." Brie responded following Maketh.

After a couple of minutes Brie and Maketh brought the children in. They were all three years old now and could talk to a point. Cyare ran up to Sabine upon seeing her.

"Mommy where we going?" She asked.

"We're going to go see your grandma Bo and stay with her for a bit." Sabine told her.

"Yay, I meet grandma Bo!" Cyare exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes sweet heart, You happy?" Sabine asked her.

"Uh ha." She responded nodding her head furiously. Getting everyone to laugh.

"Mommy where sisters granma?" Aiden asked Brie.

"It's grandma and she lives on Mandalore Aiden." Brie told him.

"Mama where manalore?" Destiny asked Ahsoka.

"It's Mandalore sweetie and it's a couple of days away." Ahsoka told Destiny.

"Mommy how long that?" Hope asked Maketh.

"It means you'll have to go to sleep at least two times at night before we get there." Maketh told her.

"Mommy nap and meme time only?" Mary asked Brie.

"No she means nap, meme time, nap, meme time again." Brie clarified for her daughter.

"That's long. I wanna be now." Cyare whined.

"Everything takes time we will get there super fast you'll see, and it's I want to be there now." Sabine told her.

"Okay." All the kids responded.

Hera then started to head to the bridge followed by Kanan. Brie, Maketh and Ahsoka took the kids along with them while Sabine stayed behind with Ezra. Ezra took a seat by the table and Sabine sat next to him leaning against him as she did. She then looked up at him softly.

"What is it?" Ezra asked her.

"When we get to Mandalore you might not get the best welcome considering..." She started.

"Shhh.." Ezra muttered to her holding his finger to lips.

"Hey, it's okay we'll cross that bridge when we get there okay." Ezra continued speaking to her.

"Okay." Sabine responded to him.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him. "I love you." She told him as she let go of him and started to walk towards the rooms.

"Love you to." He told her.

 **Several Days later**

The Ghost had just exited hyperspace and began to enter Mandalore's atmosphere.

"Okay guy's let me do the talking it will be easier for us to get clearance." Sabine told them from the co-pilot seat.

"You got the show." Hera told her in response.

"Unidentified vessel state your business." An unidentified voice came thru the comms.

"This is Sabine Wren, of Clan Wren, House Vizsla. Requesting permission to land." Sabine said.

"Meg jorbe vaabir gar olaror yaim par?" Asked the man.

"Bah tengaanar ner adiik be kaysk adate." Sabine responded.

"Understood precede to landing bay 3." The man responded.

"What was that?" Ezra asked her.

"Oh that was just him asking our reason for coming." She told him.

After receiving the docking bay and directions to it Hera landed the ship in the bay. The crew then departed the ghost and made their way to the landing bay exit, where they were meet by two armored Mandalorians.

Sabine stepped in front of her group in a defensive manor. The two men looked between each other then back to Sabine.

"We are just here to escort you to your clan." One of the two stated.

"Well then lead the way." Sabine replied.

The group was then brought to a transport and began heading out to Sabine's family's house.

"So this isn't a bad thing right?" Ezra asked Sabine.

"It-" Sabine started to be cut off by one of the men.

"No, it isn't." He stated.

Him interrupting Sabine got him a glare for her.

"Don't interrupt me again while I'm talking to the father of my child." Sabine told him coldly placing her helmet on her head. This caused Cyare to giggle.

"Won't happen again." He replied.

After a short time they finally arrived at their destination. They then exited the transport and were meet by a female Mandalorian in gray and blue armor outside of her house. Sabine walked up to her while holding Cyare's hand while the others followed.

"Hi mom." Sabine said as she removed her helmet to greet her.

Sabine's mom also removed her helmet. "Where have you been? I thought the worst." She said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Well we can't really talk about that out here mo-" Sabine started but was interrupted by Cyare pulling on her.

"What is it sweet heart?" Sabine asked her.

"Mommy is she grandma?" Cyare asked her.

"Yes dear she's grandma Bo." Sabine told her.

"Wait what?" Bo Katan asked.

Cyare ran to her at full speed jumping has high as she could and latched on to her grandmothers leg. "Grandma Bo!" She squealed at the top of her lungs.

Bo was taken a back for a second before she responded detaching the toddler from her leg and giving her a hug. "Hi sweetie what's your name?" She asked her.

"I'm Cyare." She stated with purpose.

Has Cyare introduced herself to her grandmother a teenage girl in full armor came out. "Hey mom what's with all the noise?" She asked.

"Well your sisters back and she brought her child." Bo responded to her.

The teen looked at Sabine at bolted to her giving her a bear hug. "Big sis where have you been?" She asked.

"Hey Mesh'la. I would answer that but we have to go inside to do that." Sabine responded.

"Where are my manners come in." Bo told the crew.

They all then followed her into her home.

"So who is my grandchild's father?" Bo asked sabine.

"He's the one right behind me in the white and blue outfit with arm guards." Sabine told her mother.

Bo looked over Ezra for a bit. "Hello my name is Bo Katan Kyrze Wren." She told him.

"Ezra Bridger ma'am, nice to meet you." He told her in response.

Bo then looked over the crew and noticed the other children there as well.

"Sabine why are there so many children with you?" She asked.

"Well it's kind of a long story, but their all his." Sabine said while pointing to Ezra.

"What!" Bo shouted then glared at Ezra.

"At least you don't have five grand children before the age of 40 like myself." Mira told her.

"So your his mother?" Bo asked her.

"Yes and I am truly sorry for my son's man whorish ways." Mira responded.

"Mira! Not in front of the children." Sabine scolded her.

Mesh'la began to laugh at this which ended up with her getting the mom look from Bo.

"Mommy why Grandma Bo looking at Daddy like that?" Cyare asked Sabine.

"She's just upset with Daddy." Sabine told her.

"But why?" Cyare asked again.

"Don't worry about it their fine okay." Sabine told her.

"Okay mommy." She said before climbing on Ezra and sitting on his lap.

"Hey sweetie why don't you go say hi to your aunty Mesh'la." Ezra told her.

"Daddy what's aunty?" She asked.

"Your aunty is your mommy's sister. She's right over there." Ezra told her while pointing to Mesh'la.

Cyare then hopped of Ezra and ran over to her and asked, "are you my Aunty?"

Mesh'la looked down at her and kneeled down. "Yes I am, you can call me Aunty Mesh what's your name?"

"I'm Cyare." She responded.

"Yes you are." Mesh'la told her.

"Uh?" Cyare looked at her confused.

"You'll learn what your name means later sweetie." Mesh'la told her.

"So I guess there is a reason why you came back now?" Bo asked Sabine.

"Yeah, but first are we bugged." Sabine asked.

"No, why are you in trouble?" Her mother asked.

"Kind of but can we trust those to back there?" Sabine asked.

"Oh them." Bo said looking back at the two men. "Yes we can they are two of the men that report directly to Mand'alor."

"Okay then, yes we are in a jam we are part of the rebellion against the Empire." Sabine started.

"So it's happening?" Bo asked.

"Yes, but we are being hunted by inquisitors and with the children it's to dangerous." Sabine continued.

"What's an Inquisitor?" Bo asked.

"They're like the one that killed Aunty Satine." Sabine continued.

Bo then had a dark but understanding look about her.

"Why are they after you?" She asked.

"Ezra show her." Sabine said.

Ezra then stood up bringing out his sabers and then pop hiss. Bo's eyes lit up in surprise which was further increased when Ahsoka, Kanan, Brie and Mira activated theirs as well. The room was silent and awe inspiring for the light humming sound coming of the lightsabers.

"So many Jedi, I thought they were all wiped out." Bo finally said.

"Not all of us." Kanan responded.

"I left the order before the purge." Ahsoka said.

"As did I but then I was captured then turned to the dark side only to be brought back to the light by my son." Mira stated.

"I was trained in the dark side from a young age but was saved by Ezra." Brie piped up.

"I understand so I take that the children can use the force as well?" Bo asked.

"Yes mother they can Cyare is especially strong in the force from what Kanan has told me." Sabine answered her.

"Sorry to interrupt but we just got word that Mand'alor is on his way here." The taller of the to men said.

"So now we have to explain this again?" Sabine asked him.

"No he has been listening though our com channel." The other man stated.

"Well that's reassuring." Kanan responded.

"Don't worry he is just coming over to see Sabine most likely and to meet her daughter he is Sabine godfather after all." Bo stated.

"By the way mom where is dad?" Sabine asked her.

"He's off world right now he will be back in a couple of weeks." Bo responded.

Several moment passed as they waited for Mand'alor to arrive. Once he arrived everyone in the room stood up to pay their respects to him.

"I am the current Mand'alor." He stated taking off his helm as he spoke. " If you could I would like to hear more of why you have come." He stated although he said it nicely they knew that he did not ask but stated they were to tell him of the situation.

Ezra then began to tell them all about what had transpired with them. Speaking of what he had originally believed to be visions but turned out to be him traveling to the past. Mand'alor sat there listening attentively to the boy before him all the while sizing him up. Ezra continued to explain that he was told by Master Yoda that the only safe place for his loved ones until he completed his training was here on Mandalore under the protection of Sabine's family until his training was complete.

"I understand." Mand'alor stated after Ezra finished his story. "But to do this I will need you to complete a trail and then become a citizen of my people." He told Ezra.

"Sir, I don't quite understand what do you mean by a trail?" Ezra asked him.

"It's simple really all you need to do is what I ask if you succeed I will have you become a member of my house. By doing so there will be no Mandalorian who would speak up against your family being here." He told him.

"I under-" Ezra stated before he stumbled slightly. He began to feel a dark presence in the force although it was not like Vader he knew that this presence was close to that of a sith lord.

"What's wrong? What are you feeling?" Sabine asked him.

"A dark presence, Kanan did you feel it?" Ezra said.

"Yeah I think we all did." Kanan answered him.

"What is going on?" Mand'alor asked.

Mira looked to him and answered. "Sir we felt a disturbance in the force, I believe I know who it might be though."

"Please do tell." Mand'alor told her.

"I believe it to be the Emperor's former apprentice Darth maul." Mira told him.

Bo stood up looking like she had seen a ghost. "That monster still lives?"

"Yes from what I learned from Vader was that the Emperor left him alive to do his bidding." Mira told them.

"I think Kanan and I should deal with him while the rest of you keep the kid's safe." Ezra told them.

"No Ezra if we do this we do it together." Sabine told him.

"Yeah I agree." Brie added.

"No Ezra is right he and I will deal with this." Kanan told them.

"Okay we will keep the kid's safe." Ahsoka responded.

Ezra and Kanan then stood up and turned to Mand'alor. "Sir it was an honor to meet you." Ezra told Him.

"Thank you for your hospitality we will try to deal with him." Kanan told Mand'alor.

"Good hunting." Mand'alor told them in response.

"Ezra, Kanan my the force be with you." Ahsoka told them.

"And my it be with you." Kanan responded.

Kanan and Ezra then left and went in search of the former Sith lord. Their search didn't take long since Darth Maul wasn't even trying to hide his presence. When the two came before him he gave off an air of complete confidence like they were both bugs compared to him.

"So the Jedi scum come before me to die then." He said smugly as he activated the Dark saber, Pop hiss.

"We did not come to die, but to stop you." Kanan responded.

"Ezra we take him together." He told him before they to activated their sabers, Pop hiss.

The three of them then clashed against each other a flurry of black and blue filling the surrounding space...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **Well that's the end of this chapter sorry it took so long to get out I have been very busy. I also noticed that I never described Ezra's lightsabers yet so here is the break down both of them are similar to his saber from the show but instead of that stupid box shape the guards in front of the handle were the blaster portion is are curved making them look more like a traditional saber from the1800's and instead of them just stunning they send out actually blaster volleys. But yeah please read and review and hope you all liked the newest chapter.**


	7. Seventh Verse

_**I do not own star wars rebels Disney does.**_

 _ **Okay so I noticed only two people out of 300 that read the last chapter left a comment which kinda sucks since I won't know if the chapter is any good otherwise.**_

 _ **Out of the Darkness Verse 7**_

The three clashed against each other a flurry of black and blue filled the space around them. Going in and out trading spots with each other Kanan and Ezra pressed Darth maul as best they could. Maul's experience was apparent to both Ezra and Kanan even two on one it seemed like Maul didn't see them as a threat.

"Ha your feeble skills cannot defeat me Jedi." Maul spat at them.

Kanan then pulled him into a saber lock. Maul simple went to bat it away with one hand. But his arrogance gave Ezra an opening and he sent a kick right to Maul's face connecting and sending him flying back.

Maul simply stood up. "Hahahaha. Amusing do you truly believe you can defeat me, I am the true and worth apprentice of Darth Sidious."

The two simple stood there preparing for their next volley of attacks. Kanan took a defensive stance of Form III where as Ezra switched to his mother dual bladed lightsaber.

As Ezra activated the blades he remembered what his mother taught him about combat while wielding a dual bladed saber. 'Always remember that the true strength of dual bladed combat lies in Form VI also known as Niman.' his mother's voice range in his head.

"Don't think just by changing your form that it will help you defeat me." Maul scoffed at them.

Ezra and Kanan traded glances and went back into trading blows with maul. Kanan stuck at Maul only for him to riposte and slash at him. From there Kanan doubled back blocking the slash then switching with Ezra. Ezra came in with a diagonal slash towards Mauls neck for it to be blocked and then followed with an upwards diagonal slash to Mauls mid section causing maul to retreat back blocking the strike then sending Ezra into a wall with a force push and getting some room. Kanan then jumped in with a sequence of attacks and Maul responded in kind. This back and forth lasted for some time until Kanan was left open by a block performed by Maul and had his left hand removed causing Kanan to double over in pain.

"Ahhh.." Kanan cried out as he fell to the floor.

As Maul went for the killing blow on Kanan he was then blocked by Ezra who had switched back to dual wielding. They traded blows moving like blurs as nimbly as the wind itself.

Maul then stuck at Ezra with a powerful downwards strike. "Ahhh." He yelled.

Seeing this Ezra deactivated his blades crossing is arms over his head. The blade then struck Ezra's armguards cause the dark saber to become sporadic and shut off.

"What!" Maul screeched after this happened.

Ezra then seized the opportunity from his opponents outburst to reactivate his blades and decapitate Maul.

"Kanan!" Ezra called to his master as he ran up to him.

"I'm okay, owe well mostly." Kanan said weekly.

"Specter six to specter two, come in." Ezra called over the coms.

"Go specter six." Hera responded.

"I need a medvac to this location immediately." Ezra called over the coms.

 _ **At Sabine mothers during the battle**_

"Okay kid's time to train a little." Ahsoka told them.

"Okay." They called out forming a circle on the floor.

Ahsoka then placed pieces of metal in front of the children that looked like they were pieces of a puzzle. "Okay now all you have to do is close your eyes and try to make whatever shape out of these that comes to mind with your eyes closed through the force, okay." She told them

"Okay." They responded.

All the adults watched as the five children started lift the metal objects with their minds. Cyare was the first to finish she had made three objects each of them mirrored Ezra's lightsabers. From there Destiny finished hers was a single cylinder shaped like a double lightsaber. Then Mary finished hers looked to be a shield. Hope was next to complete the task forming two cylinders that crossed like an X. Finally Aiden to completed the task he had form a single sword like object.

"Good job." Ahsoka told them while looking over what they had made.

"Well Cyare will definitely have to be trained by Ezra their abilities are almost identical." Ahsoka started.

"Mary seems to be more on set with Kanan's skill set so he will have to train her." Brie added.

"Destiny seems to have the mind set for double bladed sabers so Mira would be best for her." Ahsoka went on to say.

"Hope seems to have the same skill set as you Ahsoka." Mira added.

"And Aiden seems suited for Form V so he will train with Brie." Mira continued.

"So what was that for?" Bo asked them.

"Oh it was to see their early on strengths to see who was must suited to train them." Ahsoka stated.

"You can tell just by that?" She asked.

"Yeah the force guides us while in a trance like state so each of their talents and what they are meant for would show up while doing this." Mira stated.

"Like see how Aiden's is a sword. That means he is suited for a more aggressive style like Form V. But if you look over at Mary hers is a shield, meaning she is more suited for defense like Kanan and his go to Form III." Brie added.

"Okay that makes sense." Bo responded.

For a while they all continued with small talk until Mand'alor spoke to Sabine.

"Sabine why did you leave?" Mand'alor asked her.

"Do you know of the academy students that went missing a little before I did?" She asked him.

"Yes we still don't know their location." Mand'alor responded.

"Well they didn't go missing the empire did away with them." Sabine started clinching her eyes shut then looking back to him. "When I found out they tried to kill me off as well but luckily for me I was able to get away on a transport off world."

Sabine could see the anger in Mand'alor's face. He slowly gripped his leg then began to speak, "they will pay for the blood they spilled." He started. "Do you know which officers had our people killed?" He asked angrily.

"Let me hack into to the holo feed to see if they are still there." Sabine told him. Her fingers became like blurs as she hacked into to the academy's database via the holo network. "Mand'alor the current head and all of his junior officers were the ones responsable for the deaths of our people." Sabine told him truthfully.

"Good not a single one of those bastards will leave Mandalore alive." He said.

"Excuse me why you mad?" Cyare asked Mand'alor while lightly tugging on his arm.

"Cyare don't pull on Mand'alor's arm he is the leader of our people." Sabine told her daughter.

"It's okay mand'a." He told Sabine then turning to Cyare. "I'm upset because bad people hurt our people." He told the little girl by his side.

"Oh, okay they need spanking." She responded causing the adults in the room to laugh.

Sabine then turn to Ahsoka. "Do you think they'll be okay?" She asked her.

"I don't know Sabine." Ahsoka responded.

"I don't think they will be." Mira said sorrowfully looking out the window.

"Don't say that." Brie said saddened.

"But it's the truth that thing is a former Sith lord he's not like the inquisitors. He's a true monster." Mira told them the room went quite for a moment.

"Don't worry Grandma Mira." Cyare told her. "Daddy's gonna win, Cyare already saw daddy beat the stupid spiky head." She finished.

Bo's face flashed with surprise as she listened.

"Cyare what do you mean when you say you already saw Daddy beat the stupid spiky head?" Ahsoka asked her.

"Cyare saw it in dream, red an black spiky head look like a monster daddy beat him but Kanan got super hurt." Cyare told them.

Bo looked at Cyare completely stunned by what she said.

"Mom what's wrong." Sabine asked her.

"The thing that killed my sister Satine was red and black with horns coming out of his head like a crown." She told them.

The room went silent as the adults thought over what Cyare and Bo had just said.

"Specter six to specter two, come in." Ezra came over the coms startling everyone in the room.

"Go ahead specter six." Hera called back.

"I need a medvac to this location immediately." Ezra went back over the coms.

"Calm down specter six what happened?" Hera asked.

"The target is down but specter one is severely injured and in need of immediate medical attention." Ezra told her over the coms.

Mand'alor then went over the coms responding for everyone. "Don't worry a medical team will be there shortly." He then asked " Is the target still living?"

"No the target is decapitated and won't be bothering us again sir." Ezra responded.

Bo let out a sigh of relief.

"Burn the body, I will be there shortly along with a medvac understood." Mand'alor told him.

"Yes sir I'll get on that." Ezra told him in response.

All eyes then fell on Cyare.

"See, told you daddy beat stupid spiky head."She said victoriously.

"Yes you did sweetie." Sabine told her in response.

"Bo and Sabine come with me Mesh'la stay here with Ezra's family and friends." Mand'alor ordered.

"Sir can Hera come with us, Kanan is her lover." Sabine stated.

"Fine then, come on Hera were leaving." Mand'alor stated in response.

Hera simply nodded and followed behind.

"You two take hidden positions around the house and stand guard." Mand'alor told the two men.

"Yes Sir." They responded in unison.

They then headed to the location Ezra transmitted through the coms. It didn't take long via speeder no more than a couple minutes which made Bo sweat a bit. 'That thing was living that close time me?' She thought to herself.

Upon entering the walkway craved into the cliff face they made their way into a large hall. In the hall they saw a body on fire and Ezra tending o Kanan.

"Medics tend to those two." Mand'alor stated as he pointed to Ezra and Kanan. He then turned to Bo. "So what do you think of the boys handy work?" He asked.

"I think he did good, but I would of preferred it if he had torn out that things heart." She told him truthfully.

"Understandable that thing did kill your sister after all." He responded to her. Mand'alor then noticed that Sabine was just standing there behind them. "Sabine you don't have to wait for me to tell you to go to your man you know." He told her.

"I was just waiting for orders." She responded.

This got Mand'alor to chuckle. "Go to him, go on off with you." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She responded turning then jogging over to Ezra.

Once reaching Ezra she called out to him. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine but Kanan.." Ezra started but trailed off as he looked over to Kanan as he was being placed on a stretcher with Hera by his side. Ezra then pulled Kanan's lightsaber to him and Walked over to Hera.

"Hera hold on to this until he gets better." He told her has he handed her Kanan's lightsaber.

"Okay." She responded after receiving the blade and then clipping it to her waist.

Sabine then walked up to Ezra again slightly grasping his hand. "He'll be okay, he's in the best of care." She consoled her lover.

"I know." Ezra responded.

The two then walked up to Mand'alor slightly bowing their heads as they got up to him.

"Mand'alor, sir what is this trail that you ask me to do?" Ezra requested of him.

Mand'alor looked over to him before speaking. "That will no longer be necessary." He responded.

"What do you mean sir?" Ezra asked him.

"When you face off against that beast you had already proven yourself worthy." He started. "That thing caused great turmoil her on Mandalore and killed many of my people when you defeated him you then proved yourself."

"Thank you sir." Ezra responded.

Bo then looked to Ezra and began to speak, "thank you for avenging my sister."

"I don't deserve thanks all I did is what was necessary." He responded.

Bo then shook her head with a light smile across her face.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Mand'alor told him. "But enough of that for now, we need to make you some armor and a helm to bring you into the fold."

"Sir would it be okay if I had someone bring me in a special material for the armor?" Ezra asked him.

"We can take care of any material you need." Mand'alor told him. "What is it that you need?" He finished.

"Well the thing is, is that she is the only person I know that knows how to properly strengthen and weave cortosis." He told him.

"What is cortosis?" Mand'alor asked him.

"It is a material that has great energy resistant material and it's even better against lightsabers making it to where they become intermittent but it is very brittle on its own." He told him.

"So that's why you need this person to come?' He asked.

"Yes but she is kind of skittish so I might have to meet her on my own and get the process form her." Ezra explained.

"Understood once you get the material and the process we will make your armor." Mand'alor told him.

Kanan was then taken to the medical transport followed by Hera.

Ezra and the others watched for sometime as Maul burnt to ash when something happened.

"If cortosis armor you are to have made go to Mestare and search for crystals you must." Master Yoda called out to Ezra.

All that were there were stunned by here the aging masters voice.

"Master Yoda why do I haveto go to Mestare?" Ezra asked as everyone else stood there.

"Always with the why it is with you, hm." He said. "Mestare is special after your armor made it is, go to Mestare then after finding what you must, your training with me, you will start." Yoda finished as his voice vanished.

"Okay that was weird." Sabine said.

"Who was that?" Mand'alor asked.

"That was Master Yoda he's the one that is going to complete my training." Ezra told him.

"Wait Master Yoda as in Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi order?" Bo asked him.

"Uh oh yeah I guess all I know is that he was once one of the greatest Jedi ever." Ezra told them.

"He was far more than just a great Jedi." Mand'alor stated. "Do you know where he is?" He asked.

"Yes but he told me to tell no one, he's kind of in exile hiding from the Sith." Ezra told him.

"Then tell no one of his location and make sure to listen to him and learn well from him he is close to 900 years old. His wisdom and knowledge are beyond any of us."Mand'alor told him.

"Sounds like you admire him." Bo said.

"Of course you wouldn't I have seen holos of him in combat and for someone over eight hundred years old he moved better than most in their prime." He told her.

"Yeah I can feel you there." She responded.

"Okay lets head back to your place Bo." Mand'alor told her.

"Yes sir." Bo responded.

They made their way back to Sabine's mothers house and began talking about the rebellion as a whole. They went over every detail talking back and forth.

"And then we ran into some trouble with the protectors of concord dawn." Sabine told Mand'alor.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well long story short Fenn Rau destroyed one of our squadrons almost killed Hera." Sabine started. "Me and Kanan snuck down to the surface only to find out they were being paid off by the empire so after a short skirmish we captured Fenn and took him prisoner."

"I see." Mand'alor said. "Contact your fleet I want Fenn Rau brought here." He continued darkly. "He and I need to have a little chat."

"As you command Mand'alor." Sabine stated bowing her head.

Several months had passed since Maul had been defeated. Ezra learned the way to weave cortosis and the process to make cortosis shield armor as well. Knowing that it was now time to head to Mestare before his training was to begin with master Yoda.

Has he stood there looking at his children and their mothers he spoke up. "It's time for me to go for my training." He said.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Okay here another chapter down. Please R &R seriously.**_


	8. Eighth Verse

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry about it taking so long so this one is going to be a time skipped one since it's been a while since I last wrote a chapter I can't remember about what ages the kids are so I'm putting them at around 2 1/2 years old in the last chapter.**

 _ **Out of the Darkness Verse 8**_

 **Two Years after the Battle of Yavin IV**

"It's been five years since Ezra left how do we even know he is still alive?" Maketh asked.

"Those of us that are force sensitive can still feel him that's how." Brie responded.

Maketh had been worried for some time since it had been so long since they last saw Ezra. Hera, Zeb and Kanan would come by every so often but most of the time they were off doing things with the rebellion.

"You say that but what if he died?" Maketh responded to Brie.

"Hey watch it there is no way Ezra would go out that easily and them not feel it." Sabine told Maketh.

"Mom why does Maketh think daddy died?" Mary asked her mother Brie.

"She's just being paranoid." Brie responded to her daughter.

"I am not being paranoid." Maketh told them a little aggravated.

"Yes you are." Sabine told her.

"They have a point Maketh." Ahsoka jumped in looking up from her data pad.

"Who has a point?" Bo Katan asked as she walked in with Mesh'la.

"It's nothing really Maketh is just worried that Ezra might of died." Sabine told her mother.

"So I called her paranoid." Brie finished.

"Don't worry daddy will be here soon I saw it." Cyare told them.

"You are always seeing things sis, why can't I ever get a vision?" Aiden asked.

"I don't now Aiden." Cyare told him in response.

"Wait what do you mean?" Sabine asked her Daughter.

"Well I had a vision that daddy will be home soon, but..." Cyare stalled.

"But what Cyare?" Ashoka asked her.

"Well daddy will be back but a lady will be with him and she's pregnant with daddy's baby." Cyare finished telling them.

"Here we go again." Sabine said putting her hand on top of her head.

 **Six Months Before...**

"Okay, here I am on Korriban but why was it so important master Yoda told me to come here before I went back to Mandalore."

Ezra had just exited hyperspace landing on Korriban and began to wonder why Master Yoda sent him to this completely barren world. He then departed from his ship the Phoenix, as he looked around he saw many structures that seemed to be tombs. Ezra then probed out though the force.

"Whoa I guess that's why I'm here." Ezra said to himself after feeling something very powerful in the force.

Ezra then began to make his way to the force signature he had felt. After about a 30 minute hike he made it to a large temple like struture.

"I guess whatever I am looking for is in there." Ezra said to himself.

Ezra then entered the large building and began searching within he continued until he made his way to a large chamber. In the center of this chamber was a large statis pod but when he looked inside the pod he saw a women unlike any he had seen before her skin was completely red, she had very long black hair, near her eyebrows she had what looked like a sharp shaped bone that protruded out from her face to the sides but was still under the skin, and the final thing he noticed was that despite all this she was very beautiful. He then started to look for a control panel after finding it he turned it on along with the screen. As the information began to display across the screen he then saw that she had been in statis for around ten thousand years. After going through some of the data while at the same time downloading it to his data pad he hit the release function.

The pod opened and the women began to fall out of the pod. Ezra rushed over to catch her before she fell. After Ezra caught her he held her laying her body on the ground and her head in his lap. Her eyes began to flutter open and when they finally opened and she saw Ezra she scurried away from him with her back against the statis pod.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Ezra told her.

"I don't believe you Jedi scum." She told him.

She then grabbed the lightsaber that was attached to her hip into her hand but did not ignite it.

"Look I might be a Jedi but that doesn't mean I'm going to hurt someone for no reason." Ezra told her.

He then pulled his dual sabers off his belt and tossed them to the side then he grabbed his mothers dual bladed saber and did the same.

"See now I am unharmed okay, my name is Ezra Bridger what's yours?" Ezra asked her.

She looked to where Ezra tossed his sabers then looked back to him placing her lightsaber back on her belt.

"My name is Xivsia, and I am the last of the pure blooded sith." She told him.

"Okay Xivsia, before I ask you why you where in there what's a pure blooded sith? The only thing I know about sith is that there are only ever two a master and an apprentice and those titles are currently held by Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. Well from what I was told by my master that is." Ezra began to explain while begging the question of her lineage.

"First off a true sith looks like myself with red skin if they do not have red skin then they are not true sith only adopting the name." Xivsia told Ezra.

"So you are like them then a dark side user?" Ezra asked her.

"Technically all pure blooded sith are considered to be on the dark side yes but I myself am neither a dark Jedi or a Jedi." She told him.

"Okay that makes thing easy then maybe you are the reason I was asked to come here then." Ezra told her.

"And who asked you to come here?" She asked Ezra.

"The master I was training with after I had finished my training with him he told me before I went home to come here." Ezra started telling her. "Which was kind of confusing to me at first since all the remaining Jedi are either in hiding or part of the rebellion like myself. "

"So are the Jedi all but wiped out then?" She asked him.

"Pretty much there is are maybe 10 Jedi left if that." Ezra told her.

"By the way you are very beautiful." Ezra told her.

"Well thank you." Xivsia told him in response as she began to play with her hair.

Ezra and Xivsia continued to talk for some time with Ezra telling her that state of the Galaxy as well as how long she had been in cyro statis.

"Hey it's getting kind of late if you want you can stay the night on my ship." Ezra told her.

"I would love to." Xivsia told Ezra.

On the way back to the Phoenix the two of them came across a Tuk'ata.

"What in the name of the force is that thing?" Ezra asked her.

"It's a Tuk'ata." She told him.

Ezra then grabbed his two light sabers and began shooting at the beast as he ran to it. When he got to the Tuk'ata he then activated his sabers. Xivsia was surprised first by how Ezra had start shooting at the Tuk'ata but that his blasters where also his lightsabers.

Ezra's lightsabers blades where now a deep blue with a small amount of black around the edges but this was not the most dramatic change to his sabers the blades where now curved. This new curved blade was due to the crystals he found on Mestare of course he then had to make new lightsabers just for these new crystals so he kept his old blades on the phoenix. After activating his blades Ezra sliced at the neck of the Tuk'ata killing it.

Watching Ezra in action got Xivsia's blood pumping making her both hot and most as she saw Ezra's display of strength.

"Where are almost to my ship." Ezra told her and they continued on towards the ship but now Ezra had Xivsia clinging to his right arm.

After making it aboard the ship Xivsia began her assault on Ezra kissing him deeply. Ezra lead her while kissing her and walking backwards to his cabin where Xivsia then ripped off Ezra's clothing throwing him on his bed then slowly and sexually taking off her cloths...

 **So that's the end of this chapter I know some of you have been wanting an update for some time and I'm sorry about that but life happened and I've been busy.**


End file.
